The present invention relates to a motor vehicle brake detector which gives warning signals as the brake assembly of a motor vehicle was overheated during a brake or the brake shoe of the brake assembly was damaged.
Various brake systems are shown and used in motor vehicles for stopping movement in an emergency. These brake systems are normally operative. Because a much heat is suddenly released from each brake assembly of a motor vehicle brake system and the respective wheel hub during a brake, the heat must be quickly dissipated within a short length of time so that a high coefficient of friction can be maintained for permitting each brake assembly to work properly. Furthermore, if the brake shoe of a brake assembly is damaged or worn off, the brake force of the brake assembly becomes greatly reduced. It is very dangerous to keep using a damaged brake assembly.